This invention relates to magnetoresistive devices and more particularly to non-volatile memories, digital to analog converters, analog to digital converters, and other devices requiring a midpoint (e.g. resistance or voltage) for the generation of output signals.
In many devices, such as high density, high speed non-volatile memories, digital to analog converters, analog to digital converters, and other devices requiring a midpoint (e.g., resistance or voltage) for the generation of output signals, a midpoint, resistance or voltage, is generated using complex external or off-chip circuitry. Because the midpoint generators are external, they require extra space and large amounts of power. Thus, the external generators are relatively expensive.
Accordingly it is highly desirable to provide a midpoint generator for memory systems, and other devices requiring midpoint resistances for the generation of output signals.